drma_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Muroka
Now this game is getting interesting, Heeheehee! Personality Willow seems to be a very innocent being and often looks up to others. He tries his best to be polite and loves making friends. he usually cries easy and gets scared easy also. His mother, Seiko Muroka, means the world to him even if he doesn't treat her with the most respect. He is depicted as an antagonistic type character for his snarky remarks to others and how he seems to see himself more superior to others. He also likes to feel like he's invincible or unkillable and he doesn't let him being an alien change the way he thinks. Willow has quite a huge hatred for everyone in the killing game, even the super nice ones like Harmony. Chapter 1 - Hanging Out With A Dance Star After being told he was in a killing game, Willow put on an act making it seem like he was an innocent and pure soul. He hung around with Ash Spencer a lot and acted like Ash was his role model. Willow tended to be quite oblivious to most situations he was put in during the first chapter but that changed when Noboru Suzumaki was found hanging by a chain in the bar. Willow was absolutely traumatized and didn't help a lot during the trial. Pre-Trial the were greeted by a somewhat short, masked female. At the end of the trial, Willow showed his true, evil self and the masked lady revealed that she was his mother, Seiko Muroka. The majority of the group hated Willow from that point forward, Harmony and Crimson being the only ones who saw hope for him. Willow also admit to manipulating Alisha into killing Noboru after she was executed. Chapter 2 - 1963 Willow wasn't seen much during chapter 2 as he was often hanging out with his mother. He had to avoid being murdered by the other students time and time again with some protection from his mother. Ash would terrorize him non-stop with verbal and physical harassment time and time again. The murder of Vanessa Trop didn't phase Willow all too much since he didn't have to put on an act anymore. Also, because of that, he was allowed to investigate more things and get more information out of them. He helped in the second trial, accusing Karma Akabane as the murderer. The execution didn't phase Willow this time for the same reason the murder didn't. He no longer had to put on an act. Chapter 3 - Dentist Appointment After Karma Akabane was executed, Willow tried to be nicer to the others so they wouldn't hate him as much, despite it not ending well. He got tired of everyone hating him so he took some time to decide what he'd do to get back at them for not giving him a second chance. He decided to mess with them at the trial of Ketsuha, steering them in the wrong direction. Julien Madoin and Naki Sodonoki were murdered and Willow already knew Ketsuha Shirosuuji did it but when he had enough laughs he exposed Ketsuha and made all the other students look and feel like idiots. Willow laughed at them while Ketsuha was executed. Chapter 4 - Time Is Life This is where Willow's relationship with his mother went pear-shaped for a while. Seiko formed a bond with Harmony and told her about why she and the other students were there. There Harmony received a memory while Willow watched this unfold. Willow felt hurt and betrayed because Seiko wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Soon Willow would begin to talk to his mother more harsh than usual and she slapped him. Chapter 5 - Denouement Relationships Seiko Muroka Crimson Rose Aurei Caurea Ash Spencer Destiny Mallory Harmony Mallory